


Five Times Kissed

by eravicis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis
Summary: Gary Oak had never thought he’d kiss Misty Waterflower, let alone five times.





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I could’ve written some of the scenes better, but this was kind of put together over the time period of free time I had to write this. Originally, I just wrote this for inspiration but then it kind of spiraled away from me. The idea came from the Tumblr Prompt: 5 Times Kissed Drabbles.
> 
> Posting it here just because I wrote this a year ago and didn't think to upload this anywhere. :'D Not proofread or beta read by anyone so forgive any typos. Enjoy~

Gary and Misty had always fought, and it’s always been that way the moment he showed up at her door for an errand Professor Oak had sent him on. Sure, he was home more often now that he was doing research projects, but the fact that the rare few occasions he was home, his grandpa decided to send him to a fiery red head’s gym. Though, he would admit that going to a Gym like hers brought back memories of when he was a trainer and on the few occasions she had a lull, he always beat her in a match. Even if it was in practice, she always seethed with so much irritation that he found it amusing. After all, he had been Pokémon Champion and fellow Gym Leader once. But, it was not as if the match was any easier and in fact, had gotten more difficult with each rematch that Gary found himself wanting to train once more.  


              So, between training with his Pokémon and his research, he found himself with little to no free time and his time flew. They had started this exchange when they were fourteen and by the time they had turned sixteen, she was filling out and he was growing and bulking. He lost the baby fat when he was working as often as he did that at one point, he had stopped going by the gym when he became engrossed in a new project.

              He heard her progress with the gym since his departure that he almost missed her snarky retorts to his goading. But, it wasn’t as if he didn’t know of her feelings. It was… obvious every time she came by to visit in Pallet Town. Delia was always there to fill in details to the red head of a certain ebony-haired trainer that was off on his next big adventure. Then, every time after, her smile faltered and she quickly hid anything revealing behind a smile.  ** _(_**  He hated that smile, honestly. ** _)_**  And then when she thought no one was paying attention, her smile finally fell and she was… He knew what it was, but that didn’t lessen the pain she had. At least, that’s what he thought he saw before Delia and Professor Oak returned to Misty and inquired of her Gym.

              Gary merely looked away then, averting his gaze from seeing the moment of weakness that she had allowed for herself, knowing full well what was going to happen when she left. He couldn’t say he understood since he had never been in that situation, but it was perhaps what started his unwitting interest in the water gym leader.

              The first time he had kissed her was by accident, one time when she had one too many and he a little hammered himself. It was a small get together when his grandpa had wanted to celebrate one of Gary’s completed projects in research of fossilized Pokémon. Misty had wanted to cool her head and he was mildly concerned for her that he precariously followed right after.

              After a short series of conversation, she flashed him a brief view into her heart of happiness for him and for the one that often remained on the forefront of her mind.

              He had kissed her temple.

              He didn’t know what she thought of it and it had been in a moment of lost restraint that Gary didn’t think too hard on the gesture. Misty appeared the next morning acting as if nothing had happened, chaste as the kiss had been. Still, he sauntered out of the room without a care as he returned back to sleep. His body ached from overworking on his research and he was getting some much-needed downtime.  


              The second time had been of her own accord, one where it had been when someone had torn through his research lab when she, his grandfather, and Tracey had come by for a visit. With nothing to show for his research, they consoled him with what they could before Gary had apologized profusely for their wasted effort. While his other colleagues and he had begun to try and recollect what it was they had lost, they had gone off to the rooms that they had set them up in for the evening. Misty stayed behind and offered her help.  


              It had been weeks, if not months since he had seen her last, and he frowned at the realization that she felt… smaller than he remembered. But the thought had briefly been pushed aside when he and she were alone in the lab. The lab cleaned up and some of the research restored, he was explaining with eagerness about his research to the red-head, however, he sighed when he noticed that some of the crucial bits of his research had been either destroyed or still being in the process of restoration. She offered her hand in comfort, and he took it, grateful for the small gesture. When he rose to stand, she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blink in surprise. Then she started on how her kiss should give him good luck and that it would bring him prosperity and he should be grateful.

              He didn’t believe her but was appreciative of the gesture anyway, knowing that it had meant little to her considering her feelings.

              The third time one mixed with desire and yearning for something he could never have. It had been too late that by the time he had realized, he had already fallen way too deep. It was through the little things that whenever he came to visit and when his research had died down again, that he found himself spending an immense amount of time with her at her Gym. He was seventeen then with a numerous amount of rewards underneath his belt and was taking a small vacation to help Misty at her Gym while Tracey and Professor Oak were caring for the Pokémon at the lab in Pallet Town in preparation for the new group of ten years old’s that were ready for their own journeys.

              Unsurprisingly, her sisters weren’t in town and Misty was left alone to care for the Gym, as was usual. But, that night, in particular, he had been left behind in favor of a girl’s night out with her friends. Though her friends were more than willing to allow Gary to tag along, he bluntly declined. He kept his reasons to himself, but this obviously irritated the redhead as it had been a kind gesture, but he didn’t care for the pity. Left alone in the Gym, he kept her and his Pokémon company and took his own personal notes about their growth that had expanded over time. It was when he had just about to turn in for the night when he heard video phone ring.

              A concerned patron had asked Gary to see if he could pick up Misty.

              “Where're her friends?”

              “They’re being picked up as well, but I figured they should go home than a hotel. They partied themselves out,” they said with a chuckle.

              A wry tug pulled his lips, imagining that it was alright for them to just partywhen they wanted to let out some steam. But he agreed and headed over in the middle of the night to pick up the gym leader. When he found her, she was asleep on a friend’s shoulder. With a sigh and his fingers running through his hair, he carried her in his arms with a good portion of her weight thrown over his shoulder. It was about halfway through his walk home did he just call out Arcanine to help carry the sleeping girl, the warmth most likely a comfort to the girl who was dreaming on a chilly night. He was talking quietly to the canine, rubbing his snout as they walked home that he didn’t even notice Misty stir awake.

              It was when he was putting her to bed that was the hard part. Thanking Arcanine, Gary carried her up the remaining way of the stairwell to her living quarters and room. But her arms were hooked around his shoulders and neck awful tight that he had a hard time of just dropping her gently onto her bed.

              “Red, come on, let go,” he murmured, his one hand wrapped around one of her wrists to try and have her let go. He couldn’t ignore the scent of the slightly sun-kissed and some kind of tropical floral perfume that tantalized his senses. “You need slee-”

              “Gary,” she breathed, “ _stay_.”

              He tensed, stiffening in her arms when her lips brushed over his ear. He bit down a groan and lifted one hand to try and right himself off and the other still underneath her. The teen tried to ignore the touch of the skin of her back against his arm and the visuals that came next. Dear Arceus, please don’t let this ruin him.

              “ _Red_.”

              She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed into the crook of her neck. He could see and feel his control slipping. But she loosened ever so slightly and he pulled away, biting the inside of his mouth when he saw the look in her eyes.

              He caved and pressed against her. He could feel her smile beneath his lips, and when the kiss deepened, he tasted something akin to strawberries. Misty sighed and he began to kiss along her jawline to the pulse right by her ear. Another breath of his name stopped him and he clenched his eyes shut before reopening them. No more, he reasoned through the haze and he stopped there, trying to rein some control. Instead, she moaned again when she pressed herself against his form and bit down ever so slightly against her skin, nipping her when she released her hold on him to run her hands down his back to his chest.

_Fine_ , if she was asking, then he’d indulge.

              He growled from somewhere deep in his throat and pressed his lips hungrily against her neck, eliciting a gasp when he licked. Mouth and hands alike teased her skin as his hands finally decided to move along her curvy form to her hips, digging his fingers to have her legs spread open with one swift jerk to pull her to him.

              And then they returned to the soul-searing kiss that tasted like what he had ever wanted. So soft, and yet, she was all muscle that matched his own in the right ways. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt to slip it off over his head and he helped her out of the dress she wore to reveal strapless red bra and lace and silk panties. Their hot skin touched, making him crave for when he could touch everything and not be blocked by anything. She was so supple in his hands, like water and he wanted to consume her then, but…

              He was reminded that she wasn’t in her right state of mind when she giggled, fingers slipping to where his jeans hung on his hips. And like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on him, he painfully ripped away from what he realized he wanted and what she wanted.

              Gary pulled away, as gently as he could, and uttered with a strained, “We can't…” He could hardly deal with the sudden loss of heat that was left behind from where she had been moments ago when he took a few steps back. He ran his hands through his hair again before he shook his head and uttered a quiet, “Good night.” Picking up his shirt, he left the room and shut the door behind him. He heard a fumble, but he ignored it and moved steadfastly down the stairs to the guest quarters she had set up for him during his frequent stays at the gym. He had half the mind to leave the gym, but decided against it and rolled his shirt into a ball and tossed it to the corner of the room. He ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and the remembrance of her scent and body pressed against his.

              If there was any indication she remembered last night, she gave none and they returned to their casual conversations once more. Gary had, for the first time, missed the signs that were beginning to show in his favor.

              The fourth time was when Gary had been invited by his grandfather to celebrate the holidays and to come home for the festivities that he knew would be sure to follow. Taking a break from his project, he bundled up and packed, ready to head home. Upon his arrival, he noticed that Misty was talking animatedly to Delia and his gaze averted to heading off to his bedroom. Setting down his things in the bedroom, where it was mostly barren aside from a few childhood posters worn with age and a few collectibles here and there. The rest he had packed away in favor of doing research when he was able and half of the room was encompassed by a large desk and the other half by a Queen sized bed for sleep. He stowed the bags and changed before dropping onto the bed and passing out.

              The next morning, he found himself starting the festivities of familial celebration begin a little early since Delia and his grandfather was in the same room cooking with the Pokemon. Tracey had left to go surprise his family on the Orange Islands and Misty had stayed in Cerulean City to celebrate with her sisters. He had missed them both last night when he had come back totally exhausted as he did.

              “Gary, you alright?” Delia asked with a slight frown.

              “Yeah,” he nodded after his billionth yawn. He could feel the tears form in the corner of his eyes. “I’ll go make some coffee so wait.” Gary moved to stand, heading into the kitchen before Delia or his grandpa could get a word in. He could hear his grandpa going on about the evening party for the holiday going on tonight and knowing his grandpa, it was going to be big enough for several kinds of different family. As social as he once was when he was younger, he felt more of the inclination to just go back to bed.

              But he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck grow when the familiar presence loomed nearby and from the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar locks of red whiz by before he was enveloped in a hug from behind with a cheerful greeting of the holiday season.

              “You could greet like a normal person,” Gary remarked when he just finished pouring the cream into the coffee.

              She smirked with one lifted brow, “Really, and give you the upper hand? Nope!”

              He was… relieved she still acted normal around him. He didn’t know what he would do if she remembered that night from so long ago.  ** _(_**  A few months at least since it had been in the middle of summer.  ** _)_**  Leaning against the counter, he sipped at his coffee, “Aren’t you with your sisters?”

              Just as he asked, he could hear giggles and cheers erupt from the lab. It answered his question and she crossed her arms. “Of course, what’d you expect? They just wanted to come early to greet Professor Oak.”

              His eyes lifted over the lip of the mug, watching her smile falter for the first time as a pink shade colored her cheeks. He raised a brow in question, “Red?” And her cheeks darkened further and he wondered what was wrong before his name was called by the Professor. He smirked when he straightened, “Now, you’ve really earned the nickname of ‘red’, Red,” he chuckled. He turned away before he could even hear her retort, and instead, was strangely greeted by silence. There was an insistence in him to ask her what was wrong, but his Grandpa called him again without giving him the opportunity to think about her strange behavior.

              Gary didn’t get another opportunity to be alone until later that evening when more guests started filtering in. Standing on the outside after having greeted his fellow researchers and family friends, he leaned against the doorway to the party-goers and felt her stand beside him without looking. “Didn’t want to socialize, Red?”

              He heard a shuffle, turning to face her. She had a small smile, “No, I’ve been with family all day for the last several days and then coming here, I just… want some quiet, you know?”

              Gary nodded, “Yeah, I understand.” He recalled how big parties could get at the Gym when her sisters were in town, putting on limited shows just for the special occasion, and giving entertainment instead of the normal battles. ( Though, there were still Pokémon battles, for sure, and it entertained them to have both a show and a battle! ) He recalled that the last year alone garnered more people than the years before. Volunteers often helped with the show and even the battles, as they are always eager to challenge Misty, were challenging for just a show.

He opened his mouth, about to say something when Daisy, his older sister Daisy, spoke and appeared from behind them. “You know, both of you are so cute that you’re standing beneath the mistletoe,” she giggled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but you should do it quickly.” She winked and skipped back off into the party of festivities.

              Gary rubbed his neck awkwardly and Misty coughed to clear her throat. Suddenly, everything felt a little too warm. “Er… well, it’s if you want,” he all too awkwardly said and mentally cursed himself for being a piece of what-even-the-crud-is-he-doing. Again, Misty became as red as she was earlier in the day and she held her arm by the elbow, rubbing it absently.

              It was strange considering that, well, he wondered where their fiery temper and normal smart-aleck remarks were. He missed it instead of this… this… awkward feeling of being confronted with what neither of them was sure they wanted. But after what felt like several long minutes of complete silence between them, she meekly nodded.

              Wait, meek—  _Wait_ , she agreed?!

              He blinked in surprise and she looked almost irritated the longer he gaped at her. “Just do it already, Gary Oak, or I swear I will end you!”

              He wanted to ask like the nice guy he was about a certain person that she cared for far more than she did him, but still, he wanted to believe at that moment that he was special to her — that he was the one that she would end up with. He ignored all of his other thoughts, wondering if the other knew how lucky he was to have such a girl waiting for him. Uttering a silent apology, he took a step forward and her eyes glanced to him, staring resolutely up at him. There were more things he wanted to do than just… but he couldn’t trust himself.

              A sad smile tugged on his lips, an ache accompanying it that he realized he couldn’t betray both her feelings and the possibility of the other. After all, he knew Ash as well as Ash knew himself and knowing him, he probably didn’t know better. Her beautiful deep blue-green eyes faltered, widening when he bent down just enough to press his lips against her forehead.

              But the brief flicker of weakness he had showed her was gone and he smirked, “Enjoy the rest of the party, Red.” And then he left the festivities.

              The fifth time was what he hoped had been the last time he’d ever have to see her. He had enough of this longing that he felt for the girl that he knew he could never have that he had decided to move on from staying in Pallet Town for his research and was to head out to a different region: Alola. Ash hadn’t gotten there yet, but he knew that would be his next destination so he’d probably have to meet up with him sooner or later, but for the moment, he needed all the reprieve he could have.

              But news of his departure to the Islands had spread like wildfire and that Professor Oak’s son was not only going to travel to the Islands as a researcher but as a trainer too; it had fueled people to both battle him and ask for his input on their research. Professor Kukui had been kind enough to offer his place for Gary to stay at while he did both his studies and training and he had taken him up on his offer. The Pokémon battles were refreshing, settling back into his old routine and becoming stronger than ever that he never lost. Well, there was a few he lost, but they were greatly outnumbered by the numerous victories instead. After all, he was once a Champion and Gym Leader at one point, so it would be no surprise if he could handle his own once more.

              He didn’t know if Misty handled the news, as well as the others, did, but then, he never quite understood Misty since she always seemed to do things that contradicted what she was saying. It was only after he had finished packing and he was minding the Pokémon at the Lab while his grandfather and Tracey had to attend to some manners for when Gary left did she appear.

              “GARY OAK!”

              He started; he hadn’t been expecting any visitors today, and least of all, Misty. From the sounds of her voice, she was beyond mad.

              Heading downstairs, he was greeted by a very angry redhead and he just shrugged, sticking his hands into his pocket. “Yo,” he greeted nonchalantly.

              “Don’t you 'yo’ me, Gary Oak,” she seethed.

              Honestly, at the rate she was spewing his name, he knew she was angry, but he couldn’t understand why she was angry. After all, everyone else had been happy about his departure to continue his research.

              Misty and he was finally eighteen.

              And she was a beautiful firestorm that controlled water Pokémon with an ease that was envious by many and he was a handsome young man that had an insatiable curiosity for the life of Pokémon and their ties to this world with a natural born talent for Pokémon battles. A headstrong, and yet, a steadfast girl with perhaps a prodigal level-headed boy didn’t seem like they were meant for one another when they were always constantly against each other. However, at this current moment, it seemed all too true that Misty hated him.

              Or at least, he felt like she did.

              He pulled a hand out, scratching his head, “Look, I don’t know what you’re so mad about,” he resigned to targeting the source of her anger and just get this over with. He didn’t want to argue, he didn’t want to do this anymore, and put on a facade just for him to suffer. He had already decided that he was going to let her go.

              “How can you not? How do you not know?!” Her voice was passionate in a way that he had found endearing when she was fighting for something she believed in. What that was, though, escaped him in all of his observational and analytical skill of what it could mean.

              “No, I don’t,  _Misty_ , I don’t understand,” he stated flatly. Foregoing the nickname felt foreign to him, the nickname having since becoming his term of endearment to the Cerulean Gym Leader and it was as if he had made his own heart crack at the very name.

              She looked taken aback, her anger momentarily breaking in the face of foregone fondness. Suddenly, it looked as if she was blinking back tears and stared at the ground as if she was trying to grasp what was the remainder of her anger.

              “Look, I don’t want to argue just before I leave. We’re best friends and there’s no denying that but, I honestly have no clue as to what you’re talking about that’s gotten you so angry at me. What did I do to make you so mad at me for, Misty?”

              She flinched like he had hit her and he wished he didn’t have to. But he wanted to drive her away and not allow them to continue this relationship that had some blurry lines at best. She leaned against him when she needed him in that quiet way, and he relied on her second opinion on Pokémon for his research. It was fun watching her Pokémon grow and bonding with her Pokémon as much as he did with her. Though, he had always kept his distance except for those few occasions where his guard had dropped. That one night where he had touched her almost ruined him and since then, he tried his best to keep his desires at bay.

              “No, I'm… not… I’m not mad at you, Gary,” she said softly.

              He had enough. He couldn’t keep his heart from breaking any more. He didn’t want to wait for the hope that she’d finally look his way and that she would move on from Ash. After all, he got it. Ash was a great trainer and a great guy and one of his best friends. How could he disregard what may be possibly his best friend’s feelings for a girl that waited for him?

              He took a step back with a hand on his face to cover his eyes. “Then why do you look like you’re about to kill me and cry at the same time?”

              “Gary…”

              “I’m leaving.”

              “ _Please_.”

              “Then  _what_ do you want, Misty?! What do you want from me?!”

              He pulled his hand away and was exasperated. His chest ached and he wanted nothing more than just move on from this terrible heartache. Her hands were held together at her chest and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him. He resisted, shoving his hand back into his pocket and resisted the urge to look away.

              “I don’t understand it myself, but… I don’t want you to go, Gary.”

              “Why?” He couldn’t help it.

              “I… it’s because…”

              Gary waited with thinning patience. He didn’t need more hope; he didn’t need more maybes that only ended terribly for him. But, he was seeing a weakness in Misty he hadn’t seen since Ash was mentioned. She was trying her best not to cry and to remain angry, for what reason he had no idea so that she would have a semblance of control over what felt like a downward spiral.

              “You should be called stupid for all of your brilliance, stupid Gary.”

              Okay, honestly not what he expected but he decided to humor her. What the hell else did he have to lose with the broken heart he had?

              “And why is that?”

              “Because I’m in love with the said stupid idiot.”

              Did he hear that right? Did he… no, she was lying. She had to be. She was in love with lucky Ash Ketchum, the chosen trainer. She wasn’t in love with the runner-up trainer who was only second to Ash. He shook his head, denial and guilt shattering the remaining pieces of his heart because what did he just do?

              “No, you aren’t — you’re in love with Ash. Why would you ever be in love with me?”

              Deny. Deny.  **Deny**.  ** _DENY_**.

              It’s not true. It can’t be true _ **!**_

              She took a step forward, looking as though she was feeling empowered by her bold confession. Her eyes renewed with an understanding he did not have and wiped away the tears that he hadn’t seen fall. “I love you, Gary Oak.”

              His hands came to his head and neck, unsure if he had heard correctly. Maybe his hearing was failing him or it was a Pokémon’s idea of a terrible prank to make him believe that Misty had just confessed to him. One shaky hand covered his face and the other shook with the denial that he wished he could deny because he wanted this to be true. His heart felt like it was going to seize in his chest with how fast it was beating and his legs gave out. She had to be lying.

              And then she was there, pulling his hands away, a smile on her face like it would make everything better. Her voice was that quiet voice she made when she was filled with emotion, one he found made his heart race with a fondness and affection he didn’t have anywhere else. “I love you, Gary.”

              He didn’t care if it was a dream anymore and roughly pressed his lips against hers that he didn’t even realize that they needed to breathe. Her breathing was ragged and she was flushed with those beautiful ocean eyes shimmering hazily. He gave her another kiss, his hands grasping her face that she whimpered and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

              The next moment, he yanked her off the floor and slammed into his room, pressing her against the next hard surface. Against the wall, she cried when he bit her neck and he could feel her hair becoming undone when he pressed himself against her. She breathed his name repeatedly when his hands snaked its way around her waist and her long legs to her thigh. His hand grabbed her bottom in a firm grip, a cry uttered when he manhandled her and continued to mark all over her neck and collarbone. She couldn’t stop making the noises he had been dreaming about since he first had her in his arms. She grinded down on his hard erection and it rewarded her with another bite against her neck.

              He couldn’t hear beyond the rush of blood in his ears and the noises Misty made. Finally, he could touch her. Finally, he could make her his. Finally, she was his.

              Marked and kissed enough, he dropped her on his bed, bouncing her that he briefly enjoyed the look of her tousled hair on his bed. He kicked his door shut, locked it, and removed his shirt. He watched her eyes hungrily drink him in and he smirked. But he didn’t even give her a chance to speak when he smothered her already bruised lips with his, helping her remove her shirt and bikini top  ** _(_**   _finally_ ** _)_** and shorts. Gary hissed when he felt her attempt to remove his belt and pants. He took her hands and threw them over her head on the bed, his voice husky with barely restrained heat, “No, I need you ready for me.”

              He felt her shudder beneath him and squirmed when his hands gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her eyes grew wide when he slid her bikini bottom off just enough do that he could begin to kiss her. Her back arched and the heels of her feet dug into his back with a muffled scream. Well, until he began to lick her thoroughly and broke her into a million stars before she even knew what was happening.

              But he wasn’t done. Not yet, and while he enjoyed the taste of her on his lips, he needed her ready to take his girth as well. His fingers teased where his mouth had been and she whimpered, wanting the one thing he wasn’t ready to give her yet. Fingers spread her open and he stuck one finger inside. She shuddered and he was greeted with a slickness that came from her previous orgasm. Oh, he wanted her wetter than this and began to stroke her when she muffled another cry. He helped her muffle her cries by giving her another kiss. Even though she was having trouble kissing him properly, he stuck another finger inside of her with another muted scream that he promptly swallowed. By now, both of them could hear the squelching noises that came from his fingers making contact with her insides and she felt another orgasm grow.

              He pulled away from her lips to finally have a taste of the round breasts that she had teased him with since summer began. His teeth grazed her nipple while he continued to stroke her, her voice becoming a synchronized moan every time he entered his fingers. She shuddered and stiffened ever so slightly that he was already recognizing when she was close. He picked up speed just before his thumb rubbed her clit in the juices she was producing. With her hands tangled in his sheets and hair, she cried out a broken name of his own.

              Dropping her arms and legs, he untangled them to begin removing his pants. Her eyes grew wide and another smirk returned to his lips that when he was bent over her, she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist with her flushed cheeks pressed against his chest. His tip pressed to her opening, teasing her with barely restrained control. Breathlessly, she said, “G-Gary… I…”

              “I’m sorry; I’ll try,” was the best extent he could do and gripped the sheet beside her when he pressed himself into her. He nearly buckled from the feeling of her wrapped around him, so hot and wet that he groaned when she seemed to tighten around him. She twitched slightly and he couldn’t help the smirk that grew from her orgasm. She was so sensitive that he knew he was going to exploit every part of it whenever he could. But, she had dug her fingers into his back, clawing him that when he moved after a few seconds of reprieve from accepting him, he groaned when her fingers dug into him more to leave deep red marks of her hands down his back.

              And then every thrust that came after silenced everything else except their moans, sighs, and breathless gasps. Her long red hair fell between her shoulder blades when he flipped her over to her stomach, raising her hips and onto her hands while he continued from behind. She may be long, but he was just long enough to envelop her while his one hand held her breast and the other to brace his weight. He teased her this time and fuck, himself, with the slow rate he began to push in and pull out. And each time, he could feel her squirming with a need for a faster pace, for more friction, and the tremble that came with it. Every time he slid out, he could feel every inch of her just as she could feel every little bit of him whenever he entered. She quivered with how much need filled her, some of her wetness sliding down between her thighs.

              “G-Gary, pl-please,” she begged.

              He pinched her hardened nipple and gripped her shoulder, exposing her neck to him as he began to lick at her neck, grinding against her. She shuddered, but could already feel the next one building. With one hand teasing her, the other slid along her body to have his index and middle circling and touching the area around her clit.

              Rubbing her, she shook again before he righted himself and began to pick up to the speed she wanted. Just when he was close, he stopped when she was near screaming, tears welling up in her eyes as she had come close several times and was denied. He could feel her hatred for him form, wanting this to end, but he knew better.

              He flipped her back onto her back, “I want to watch you.”

              A new shade of pink colored her skin, her chest heaving with her eyes glazed from desire and want, and he found it so erotic. She meekly nodded when his hands gripped either side of her hip and began to pull himself in and out at an increasing speed. Tightly gripping him, he heaved a sigh when she was growing close, and him near his end.

              “ _Red_ ,” he croaked.

              She couldn’t hear him over the arching of her back and muffled screaming into his sheets.

              Several hours later, Gary was finished with washing up and Misty was still dozing in his bed. His heart grew at the feeling that she was in his bed and with him. He moved, sitting down next to her to move aside some of the stray hair in her face. She stirred awake, blinking blearily. “Gary?” her voice was rough, sounding sore.

              He couldn’t help a chuckle. “Nothing, Red, go back to sleep.”

But she didn’t, her hand clung to his. He raised a brow in question and she looked troubled. She slowly sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest. “Don’t go,” she whispered. Her hand squeezed his hand and he felt as though there was something squeezing his heart when she placed his hand to her cheek.

              The problem now didn’t wasn’t whether or not he’d go, but because he had decided it was time to move on and wanted to keep his word. He had done research in all parts of the globe and he wanted to try Alola next. But following his dreams was like Ash and it was something that Ash had done in terms of leaving Misty behind. While he had wanted to ask her of her feelings for him and Ash, he knew that it was still raw right now to even touch on it.

              And now, he might have to do the same thing as Ash and leave Misty behind and this time, break her heart in the process.


End file.
